Forbidden: A Dramione Love Story
by Miss Dramione
Summary: She was broken; He was all she needed. Scarred, broken, injured forever, they turn to each other. It was a forbidden passion; never meant to happen. You don't find love; it finds you, and now nothing will ever be the same. A Dramione Love Story...
1. Chapter 1: Not Half Bad

**This is** **my first DraMione so review and tell me what you think! Five reviews for the next update! xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 1

"It has been two months since the Dark Lord was killed. It's hard to believe it's all over; it seems too good to be true," I tell myself. Since I've come to Hogwarts, I've never had just an ordinary year. There's always been drama or chaos, and now, I don't even know what to expect from Hogwarts. Speaking of which, I don't know whether I'm going back for my second year. Surely I've got to finish my NEWTS, but I don't know about Ron or Harry.

A tawny brown owl scratches on my window, to I get off my fluffy, white bed and open the letter. It's from Hogwarts asking me back for my second year, just as I expected, and unsurprisingly, asking me to be head girl.

"Mom! Dad!" I yell. "I'm going back to Hogwarts! _And_ I'm head girl!" My mom and dad come up to my room and hug and congratulate me.

"We're so proud of you, honey!" my mom says; my dad just nods and hugs me again. I'm so glad I've got my parents back. After the battle at Hogwarts, I waited one month before restoring their memories. Now they've been back for 31 days, and I'm especially glad. I didn't realize how much I missed them until they were back.

I get two letters; one from Ron, one from Harry, and the last from Ginny. I open Ron's first.

"_Dear Hermione,_

_How're you? We're doing just fine here at the Burrow, but it's weird having to watch Harry and Ginny snogging all the time! Talk about gross! George and Mum are still rather depressed about Fred, though; George doesn't joke around like he used to._

_I've just gotten my Hogwarts letter, and I knew you'd got yours too. I just know you're going back, Mione!_

_I really miss you, and I expect we'll be seeing each other soon, but unfortunately, I'm not going back to school. Harry and I have just been accepted into the Auror program! I hope you're doing okay!_

_With Love, _

_From Ron"_

Harry said the same thing, except with a few added touches. Ginny's letter just talked about Harry, and how things were between both of them, a little bit complaining about Ron being a git, and how she missed Fred. It also said that she would be buying all her textbooks at Diagon Alley later today, and it would be fun if we met. I scrawled a quick reply to Harry, Ron, and Ginny accepting their invitations, telling them about my parents, and letting them know I would see them soon.

This year is certainly going to be different! I thought. For one, Ginny and I would be in the same year, and I would miss Harry and Ron.

I get up, shower, and once I'm dressed, grab a corned beef sandwich, some money, and apparate to Diagon Alley.

* * *

I go to _Flourish and Blotts_ and buy my entire seventh year textbooks, as well as the latest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_. As I'm leaving the store, I bump into someone, and drop several of my books. As I'm about to pick them up, the person does, and I get a glimpse of his face. It's Malfoy. His platinum blonde hair falls in his face as he gathers my books, and I can't help but notice how gorgeous he is. His arms have developed, and he looks more masculine.

He finishes gathering my books and hands them to me. "Sorry," he mumbles, and before I can even ask why, he's disappeared.

I leave the store, and as I walk into the Leaky Cauldron, I see a familiar glint of long, red hair. "Ginny!" I yell, running towards her. She stands up from her booth and envelopes me in a long, tight hug.

"Hermione, I've missed you so much!" she says, looking me up and down.

"I missed you too, Ginny! How's Harry?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. She flushes red, her cheeks matching her hair.

"He's fine!" she replies. "More than fine actually," she says as we slide in to a booth. "We've been getting so much more…. _Physical_," she says, blushing again. _Oh. So have they had sex? _ I laugh and smile, trying not to picture Ginny and Harry snogging round the clock, all day, and every day. "How are things with Ron," she asks.

"I haven't seen him in almost a month, actually. It's strange because he doesn't make me feel the same way that he used to. Whenever we kiss, I try so hard to feel something, but I just can't, if you know what I mean." She nods, understandingly. _I just don't think it's right? What's wrong with me?_

"Sometimes it's like that." She says. "I felt that way with all the boys I dated, except for Harry. At first it was something, and then it became nothing. It's not love… just infatuation; temporary love," she tells me.

I nod in agreement, and order a butterbeer. Ginny and I drink, eat, walk, and talk for the rest of the day, discussing topics like boys, sex, Fred, the war, Hogwarts, and Quidditch. At 6:00pm, after about 2 hours, we apparate to the Burrow.

* * *

"Good evening, Mrs. Weasley," I say to Ginny's mom as she gives me and Ginny a hug.

"Hello, Hermione," she says, "I hope you're doing alright. How're you and your parents?" she questions me.

"Very well, thank you," I reply and smile warmly. Before I can say another word, Harry and Ron apparate at the same time in ront of me with a loud _crack_, frightening the living daylight out of me.

_What the hell? Alright, chill Hermione. Cool it. Cool it…_

"Hello, Ronald. Hello, Harry," I tell them calmly as they smile at me. Harry grabs me and hugs me gently, and moves to stand next to Ginny. Harry kisses her on the cheek and grabs her waist, pulling her closer. _Physical indeed… _Ron envelopes me into a bone-crushing hug, and quickly finds my mouth with his. He kisses me, and when he pulls away. I'm breathless. _Come on!?_

I try so hard to feel something every time, but try as I might, it's impossible. Of course I've love Ron, but I'm not sure if it's in that way.

I spend about a half hour at the Burrow, making small talk and catching up, just like old times, but when it's finally time to go, I say goodbye and apparate home. I eat a burger, and watch an episode of _American Idol_ before I go to bed.

* * *

It's about a week until the September 1st, and I just eat, sleep, owl my friends, watch TV, and repeat. On the last day of august, however, my mum helps me pack and get ready for school. We arrive at King's Cross station at 11:30 and Mrs. Weasley is here with Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

After about a billion hugs from the Weasleys and Harry, a (really bad, unwanted) kiss from Ron, and a million more hugs, Ginny and I finally board the train.

We get into our usual compartment with Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, and Katie, a friend of Ginny's in Hufflepuff. We catch up with each other, and I become friends with Katie. At about 3:00pm, lunch is served; then the trolley comes around all the snacks. We buy only enough frogs for the seven of us as seventh years are allowed in Hogwarts every weekend. Finally, the train pulls up at Hogwarts castle and with my 'Head Girl' badge pinned on my chest, the seven of us leave.

I hear Hagrid calling out for the first years. It feels like only yesterday when I was just there. Everything we've achieved everything we've been through; everything we've suffered for has changed us in so many ways.

* * *

I miss the Sorting because Professor McGonagall calls me to her office to inform me about my 'Head Girl' duties, and it turns out Draco Malfoy is head boy. Surprisingly, Draco doesn't insult me, complain about me, or shoot me any nasty looks. He's quite courteous the entire time, actually, and I can't help but notice, once again, how handsome he is.

"Now, as you know, as Head Boy and Girl, you are expected to carry the full work load. I've selected you, because you are the most intelligent, disciplined and hardworking students in your set, and possibly even the whole school. Head Boy and Girl are expected to guide and lead their juniors, and with this, you have the power to hand out detentions and remove house points. Do not abuse this power, and remember, try to be responsible always."

_Okay. Sounds good so far._

"Due to the increase of students, you will share a dormitory with two bedrooms, a common room and a bathroom, similar to the prefects' bathroom."

_WHAT? NO! I can't be stuck with Malfoy for a whole year! KILL ME NOW, just kill me now!_

I can't help but groan out loud at this? I will be sharing a dorm with Draco Malfoy?! I decide quickly not to speak and I let McGonagall finish.

"You will not be under any supervision, and we trust you will do what is right," she concludes, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

She gives us the directions of our room and then she leaves. Our password is 'fire whisky'. I enter my, or rather _our_ room, and after a while Malfoy speaks to me.

* * *

_What the bloody hell do you want?_

"Look, Granger. Well, actually, is it okay if I call you Hermione?" I nod. "See, Hermione, I know we've fought on different sides in the war, and I've done a lot of wrong, and hurt you in so many ways-"

"Damn well you have," I mutter under my breath.

"The point is, I'm going to be with you almost all the time for this entire year, so I wanted to apologize. I'm really sorry. I only treated you how I did because of my parents, and because I was a coward. I hope you could see it in the kindness of your heart to forgive me?" he begs, looking up from his eyebrows in an innocent adorable way.

Oh, the things I would do- _Hermione, control yourself!_

"I accept your apology, and you are forgiven. Maybe we could be friends?"

_Wait- what? Did I really say that? What's the matter with me?!_

"I would like that very much, Hermione," he tells me. All of a sudden, I'm in a forgiving mood all of a sudden, but I can't help it. Has he always been this handsome? I bite my lip and he stares at it. For a moment I'm confused but then he lightly touches my lips with his. If someone told me that I would ever be kissing Draco Malfoy, I would have told them to screw off, and that they belong in a mental institution. And what surprised me the most was that the kiss wasn't actually awful! Maybe, it was even half good…!


	2. Chapter 2: Let it Out

**This chapter is dedicated to Reiiiko! Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! xxx**

Chapter 2

Draco's POV

I wish I hadn't kissed her but, I couldn't resist. She's so beautiful and innocent, yet strong. I love the fact that she respects herself and knows her limit. I pulled away, realizing what I'd done. She didn't say anything, but she blushed.

I smiled weakly, brushed her cheek with the tip of my tongue, and said 'good night' but she just nodded and sighed. I wished I hadn't kissed her, but I couldn't help it! _She was biting her lip! I should be the one to do that! Stop it, Draco._

I went to bed early that night, but after tossing and turning for several hours, I grabbed my _Defense against the Dark Arts _textbook and stood up. I sat down on an armchair and drowned myself in my book. After almost ten minutes of reading I hear a slight snore. I stand up, and there's Hermione: sitting right in front of the fireplace, _Ancient Runes_ textbook in hand. I stood up and swept a thick, white blanket of the arm of the couch, and wrapped it around her shoulders. I couldn't help but noticed how delicate and fragile she looks.

In just a brief moment of staring at Hermione I realize something: we are both broken, and we need each other. I've never been allowed to be who I want to be. I've always had a standard, an expectation to live up to. Nothing less than perfect was ever good enough for my parents, and now, more than anything, I fear rejection. I don't want to be tossed into the trash. What is Hermione uses me, makes me happy and fulfills my every desire, but gets bored of me and abandons me, filling me with despair? I don't want to give anyone that power over me: the power to hurt me.

Hermione's POV

I don't remember much of what happened after that blissful kiss with Draco. Of course I remember how he kissed me, how he touched me. Anything after that was just blurry in my mind. One thing's for sure though: I didn't go to bed last night. I had some studying to catch up with, so I picked up my textbook and started reading. So then how did I end up with a blanket over me?

I stretch and yawned, happy to see a new day. Noticing that the blanket was from the couch, I fold it and return it to its original position. I showered, brushed my teeth, and dressed preparing for the day. It was only 7:30am and we had an hour until school started, so I studied some more.

After 30 minutes of studying, Draco came out of his room. His platinum blonde hair was messy and disorganized. All he had on were some sweatpants, and no shirt, exposing his washboard abs. He stretched and yawned. _He looks so sexy in a mysterious and mischievous kind of way…_

He smiled at me. "Good morning, 'Mione," he mumbled, taking a seat at my side. I blushed and chuckled. He kissed me on the cheek, and then on the mouth and licked my bottom lip. I opened up to him, resting one hand on his rock-hard stomach and deepening the kiss. His tongue caressed mine and I gently sucked on it, but before things went further he pulled away, biting my bottom lip gently._ He's so damn sexy._

"Draco," I said questioningly, "why are you being so nice to me? It's almost two days, and you've kissed me _twice_, not to mention that you're being unbelievably nice? What's up?"

"Well, Hermione the truth is… I've always had a crush on you. Well maybe not always, but definitely since the third year." I blushed at this. "You've so perfect, and if you're not, you're the closest thing there is to perfect. You're strong, and brave, unlike me, beautiful and determined, unlike me, not to mention that you're the brightest witch in our set.

"I could never tell you how I felt because, I'm a pureblood, and since you're a muggle-born, I could never have associated with you without ending up in the _Daily Prophet. _This war has changed so many people, and I realize now the consequences of my behavior." I didn't know what to say, so I just planted a kiss on his lips put I pulled back quickly.

"Morning breath! Ewwww!" I said and he chuckled. "Classes start in an hour, so get your butt into the shower and get dressed!"

"Alright, Mum," he said jokingly, and off he went to get ready.

I had nearly an hour left until class, so I read ahead for first period, and then went down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. I sit my usual spot at the Gryffindor table, Ginny at my right-hand side. I served myself an orange, a fried egg and a sausage and dug in.

"So, Ginny," I said. "Guess what happened yesterday!"

"What?" she asks, enthusiastically, flipping her brilliant red hair.

"I kissed Draco."

"YOU WHAT?"

"I kissed him," I repeat, enunciating each syllable.

"But how?"

"He apologized to me for everything he's done in the past, and admitted he's liked me since the third year."

"But what about Ron?"

"I-" is all I could get out before the owls flew in. A white barn owl delivered my newspaper and I paid it 5 sickles. On the cover of the _Daily Prophet_ in bold, black text was a news headline. "RON WEASLEY GETS DRUNK, KISSES A VEELA GIRL." _What the fuck? Well, at least I've got the "Ron" issue sorted out. _It hurts me so much, because even though I cheated on him first (or at least at the exact same time) at least I had a reason to! Ron loved me, he said so himself; so why?

"What is it, 'Mione?" I threw the newspaper at her and stormed off to my room feeling infuriated. I threw myself onto my bed and screamed. I screamed and screamed and screamed until I had no power left in me and the tears started to flow uncontrollably. I didn't fight it; I just let it out.

Draco's POV

I glanced up at the Gryffindor table, hoping to catch a glimpse of Hermione but instead all I see is a very confused looking Ginny. Hermione had disappeared, and I felt I needed to find her. I headed upstairs to check the library but when she wasn't there, I climbed the stairs to our dorm.

I gave the password (narglegargles) and when I didn't see Hermione in the common room, I entered her room without even bothering to knock. She sat up when she saw me, her face tear stained. She didn't say anything and neither did I. She just stood up, fell into my arms, and for a moment, I just held her, forgetting about everything and blocking out the world. I just held her. I guided her back onto her bed, and crawled into it with her, holding her once more. We lay there for what seemed like an eternity until she spoke. _How did I come to love her so much? It's been two days, and now every second we're apart feels like forever. _

"Ron cheated on me," she says.

"He's not worth you. I will make sure that I make him feel pain for what he's done," is all I say, and we lay there for longer than you can imagine.

Hermione's POV: (Sorry I keep switching, lol)

I love Ron, of course I do, but maybe just not in the way that he wanted me to. He's my brother, and you can't fall in love with your brother, can you? I was really surprised when Draco comforted me yesterday. Somehow, when he says that he'll make Ron feel pain, I believe him.

I'm growing rather fond of him. His kiss is so powerful, it overcomes me; his touch makes me feel a billion more things that Ronald's ever did. I feel protected and strong when I'm with him. _I think maybe, just maybe, I love him, but I don't know what love is. _It was almost two weeks since school started, but Draco has never asked me out. _I think if he loved me, he would ask me out._

Instead of waiting, I decided to make the first move. So, after dinner one day after dinner, we cuddled up on the couch studying. "Draco?"

"Mmm?"

"You know… since we're in the 7th year, we get to go to Hogsmeade every weekend… so I was, um, wondering if you'd, um, come with me because-" I didn't get to finish because he interrupted me with a kiss. It was short and sweet, and not totally overcoming.

"It would be my pleasure," he whispers into my ear grinning widely.

**So how was that? I still don't have a plot yet, so I need a bad guy! If anyone has any ideas, PM me! And don't forget, rate and review! xox**


	3. Chapter 3: Euphoria?

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday! I hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it! Any suggestions for a bad guy? Review please! It only takes a second and means the world to me! Xox**

In the morning that day, Draco woke extremely early and got dressed so I wouldn't see him. So, I got up, showered, and sprayed on my favorite fruity perfume, before picking out my favorite matching underwear and slipping on Ginny's dress. I brush my teeth, and popped a few mints, just in case.

Draco had already eaten when I got downstairs, so I got a nice bagel with cream cheese, took another mint, and left for the Three Broomsticks. I got there and there was Draco. He was wearing a plain, blue shirt that managed to hug his body and show off his packs, along with some blue jeans and sneakers. He approached me and kissed me on the spot directly under my earlobe, before finding my mouth with his. It was a short, sweet kiss, and I swore to myself that I wouldn't overcome it, because I didn't want to lose my virginity that night.

"Hey, Drake," I said, grinning. We had barely done anything, but this day was turning out to be one of the best I've ever had. Definitely better than anything I'd ever done with Ron.

"Hello, 'Mione," he replied. I'd never given Draco a nickname before now, but I could tell he liked when he flashed his crooked smile at me.

Over the next hour or so, Draco and I ate, drank butterbeer, bought chocolate frogs, and just walked around Hogsmeade talking. Just before we were about to leave, I met Ginny, Harry, and Ron at the Leaky Cauldron. It was nice seeing Harry and Ginny, but Ron hadn't even so much as owled me since "the incident" and I'd just been trying to forget the fact that he existed.

I waved and smiled at Ginny, but ran to meet Harry. "Harry, I've missed you!" I said while hugging him. "How are you I?" I inquired.

"I'm great, Mione! How's Hogwarts?" he questioned. "And what's Malfoy doing here?" he questioned, lowering his voice to a whisper. Harry's hand lay protectively at my waist. Draco, on the other hand, stood behind me.

"I'll explain later; I promise. Just give me a moment."

I looked in Ron's direction, acknowledging his presence for the first time in ages. My heart hurt. "Ron," I said nodding at him and trying to be civil without being kind.

"Hermione, we need to talk." Reluctantly, I stood up and followed Ron to a corner. "I'm sorry. I really am. You mean the world to me, 'Mione. I love you," he breathed, reaching for my hand. I jerked it away. "I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry. Forgive me, please," he begged, but I simply looked at him. Being drunk is in no way a license to do whatever you want. Ron broke my heart into a billion little pieces and the git comes back for an apology? No way.

Out of nowhere, Draco appeared behind me and clutched my shoulder protectively.

"Do you love him or me?" questioned Ron. Now I was forced to choose between the two men I loved most. I knew I chose Ron, it would kill Draco, and if I chose Draco after everything we've been through together, I'd break his heart. Just like he broke mine.

I took a step forward to Ron and Draco reluctantly let go of my shoulder. "Ron, you know I love you. After everything we've been through, how could I not? You're my best friend, but after what you did with that Veela girl, you hurt me. Of course I love you, but I'm not sure if it's in that way." We shared a short, bittersweet kiss, and I looked at Draco and took a step back.

"I belong with Drake, Ron." Draco, I noticed, exhaled. "I really, really like him and he treats me like, well, a lady. Whereas you, on the other hand, obviously think I'm some disposable toy that you can come back to whenever you like. I won't take it anymore."

"Drake? Is that what you're calling him now? You've got to be fucking kidding me." He paused. "You've got one more chance, Hermione. If you say no, I swear, I'll leave you alone forever."

"Sorry Ron, but no. It's over."

Ron looked completely devastated. I nodded in his direction, and grabbing Draco's hand, entered back into the pub. Ron followed and slid into the booth. "Harry," I said. "Draco and I are… um, together…" He chocked and coughed on his butterbeer, clearly is shock. By the type he recovered he raised both eyebrows and interrogated me. Draco stared at him plainly. Ginny was unable to speak.

"'Mione, are you sure about this? I mean, after everything he's done to us?"

"Harry, I would trust Drake with my life. I really, really, _really_ like him. If I can trust him, you should too."

"Well, if you're sure this is what you want…" he then turned to Draco. "If you hurt a single hair on my girl's head, I will make sure I torture you. I will wreak havoc upon your entire existence, Malfoy, and only when I am satisfied will I give you the sweet, sweet relief that is death. Do you understand me?"

I could tell that Draco was speechless as all he did was nod. I turned to Ginny. "Gin, you're my best friend. I know that you and Drake have some bad history but he really _has_ changed. Please, at least think about it?"

"'Mione, I love you. If you thing you can trust him, then I'll try."

"Thank you, Ginny," Draco told her smiling. She smiled back.

We talked for the next half hour and it was actually quite fun. Drake even shared a few words with Harry. All in all, it was very lighthearted and jolly. Finally, it was time to say goodbye. Drake and I apparated to our shared dorm.

My boyfriend (_boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend… I love saying that!_) looked at me for half a second before enveloping me in a sweet, passionate kiss. By the time he pulled away, we were both breathless. "You had me worried for a moment," he whispered.

"I belong with _you._" He smiled at this, and then we began to quiz each other on different spells. My favorite was '_euphoria_' which is supposed bring you what makes you happiest. For some reason, it didn't work, and I swore I would try it again later. After a while, I could sense that Drake was beginning to get bored.

"Let's play a game," he suggests, smirking.

"What type of game, Drake?" He smiled at his nickname.

"The question game; I ask you a question, and you don't have to answer, as long as you return with a question."

"Okay. I'll start. What are you afraid of the most?" I enquired. He paused and thought for a moment then answered, "Rejection."

"It's your turn to ask me, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Hmmmmm…. Are you a virgin?" He smirked and I blushed profusely. I don't even understand how it's possible for him to affect me like this.

"Yeah. Are you?" I answered with a question. Of course I expected a no, I mean, he's Draco Malfoy: complete bad boy, hot, sexy, and desired by every woman on earth.

"I'm kind of a recycled virgin: I've had sex before now I want to wait until it is with the right person. I've made too many mistakes." He paused and I could tell he was thinking about the next question.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Um… Blue? What's yours?"

"Pink." _Strange._ "But not just any pink; the exact pink you blush when I kiss you." I felt my face get hot. He asked me my question.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" he inquired.

"Study! I'm not the brightest witch in our set for no reason, now am I? What do you like most about me?"

"Well… um… that's tough. Can I give more than one?" I nodded at this. "You're the most beautiful, intelligent, sophisticated, _witty_, and sexy person I've ever met, and I, er… I love you." Before he could say anything else, my mouth was pressed firmly against his. I was kissing him with every bit of energy I had. His tongue battled mine, and I sucked on it. He licked the roof of my mouth which sent tingles down my spine. I pulled away, making sure I left him wanting more. "I love you too, baby."

That was the first time he told me he loved me.

**Let me just use this opportunity to ask you favor. 243 girls are missing in Nigeria, and I could have been one of them. What we need is prayer, and that's where you come in. If those abducted girls had been white, the world would have reacted faster. Please, please, wherever you are, whoever you are, pray for our girls.**

**Review please. Lots of love, Miss~Dramione. xox**


	4. Chapter 4: Spin the Bottle

**Sorry for the late update. I wasn't really happy with the way things were going and the outcome of the last chapter but that's sorted out now. I dedicate this chapter to Zac Efron for, well, existing, and my crush, who doesn't even know I exist.**

Draco's POV

It was almost me and Hermione's two month anniversary. I loved her with all my heart, and every second I spent without her felt like pain. I would crawl into her bed every night, and she would nuzzle into me, and I would just lie there, inhaling the scent of her hair: like strawberries and fresh parchment. I felt, though, like I was more attached to her than she was to me, and I kept silent whenever something happened. It was as if I was trying to protect her from me. _Don't come too close. It's dark inside. _But, at the same time, I just wanted to spill all my secrets; all my _feelings_ to her, but I didn't, for fear of rejection.

That night was a Friday, and our anniversary was in exactly a week. I cuddled close to her and smelled her sweet hair and just thought. I thought about how lucky I was to have her, how I wanted to spend every moment of the rest of forever with my love, how my parents would never accept her if I planned on marrying her. I decided on taking Hermione flying; I was sure she'd never gone before. I also packed a picnic like my mum did for me when I was younger. I made grilled cheese sandwiches and planed everything. Hermione must have noticed I was awake, and she began to stir in bed. Her eyes fluttered open, her head resting on my chest. I placed a gentle kiss on her lips and she kissed me back. I began to kiss her back with all my power. It was like a blazing fire had started inside of me, and it was burning all my self-control. I kissed her harder, my tongue battling with hers. I wasn't going to take away her innocence, I swore, but at the same time I couldn't control myself. All she was wearing was a sweet, lacy nightgown and my hands began to roam. Without removing my mouth from hers, my fingers brushed her waist, but I couldn't stop there. Grabbed her hip with my other hand on her back. She was kneeling over me and both her hands were wrapped tightly behind my neck. _You've got to stop, Draco. Don't take advantage of your girl like that_. I'm so lucky. We broke apart. "Good morning, love." She blushed.

"Morning, Drake," she said. She looked upset and slightly puzzled. "Why'd you stop?"

"I didn't want you to lose your virginity today. I want it to be when you're ready. You deserve better." She smiled at this. I was afraid she wouldn't want it. "Mione, do you want to go out?"

"Today? Yeah. Where to?"

"It's a surprise, love. You can't know." She frowned, and sighed, and I chuckled. I kissed her under her ear and said, "Mione, I'm going for a shower. I'll be back, okay?" She just nodded. She was probably still mad at me for not going all the way with her.

I showered and got dressed, and so did she. She arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast about 20 minutes too late to see me. I headed to the owlery, not caring that I didn't eat. I got some food for the picnic later, when I would take Hermione flying. I wrote a long detailed letter about what I'd be getting Hermione for our anniversary in a week. i ordered a necklace with a pendant the shape of an oval. There were diamonds arranged on each side of the pendant. Inside was a dragon, for me, and the silhouette of a woman for her. The diamonds glinted silver, gold, red, and green for our houses. It was perfect and I hoped Hermione would love it.

Then, I organized the picnic basket. I made little sandwiches which Hermione likes and some cookies and juice. I packed everything up and made everything look good. I headed down to the Slytherin common room to see my friends. I was spending so much time with my girlfriend that I'd forgotten about my real friends.

I told the portrait the password and got into the dungeons. I saw all my friends, Pansy, Blaise, Greg, Teri, and Vince they were all seated in a circle, a bottle in the middle. "Hey, bro," Vince, Greg, and Blaise said to me.

"Hey, Draco. What's up?" said Pansy, and Teri smiled and waved. I missed times like this. "Just wanted to see my friends is all." I joined the circle. "Spin the bottle, eh?"

"We're having tons of fun." He raised his eyebrows and popped a candy into his mouth. "Pansy's just kissed Greg. I laughed and both their ears went pink.

"You're supposed to be next," Vince said to Blaise. He looked at me. "But since Draco's here… Go ahead, spin," he said, so I shrugged and I did. It landed on Pansy, no surprise.

She whispered now. "I dare you… to walk over there… and kiss that girl… that one… over there." I flashed a smile, stuck out my chest and stood up and walked over to her. The circle was quiet now. I tapped the girl on the shoulder. It was Peterson. Macey Peterson; a second year with blonde hair, blue eyes, and amazing curves. Without thinking, I kissed her. I know I shouldn't have but I did, and when it was over, I just winked and walked away. _Hermione._ Guilt flooded me. Oh no, Hermione! But it was just a kiss, right? Surely she couldn't be mad at me. What she doesn't know couldn't hurt her, so I wouldn't tell her. I pushed it to the back of my mind and just got back to the group. We played for a while, and then I had 'Head Boy' duties to take care of, but really it was time for my date with Hermione.

**I'm sorry I ended where I did. I'm waaay under my word limit, but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger. If you're reading my story but getting bored, please, please stick with me. I've got an interesting plot in mind, but I'm still open for ideas. i was thinking about putting this story on hold, but I won't so just give me some time. I'm suffering from a nasty case of writers' block, so I'll be back either tomorrow or day after with chapter 5. Thanks for being patient with me even though I don't deserve it. xox**


End file.
